I'm sorry, Allen
by Noire.Serenada
Summary: Allen Walker x OC oneshot


She stood there, dark purple energy spreading out around her, long silver hair hiding her face from view.

- W- Why?- cried out Allen Walker in despair. - Why are you with them? Why are you, one of the most powerful exorcists in the whole world, on the side of the Millenium Earl?

- Why... Why indeed.- she quietly spoke, turning to face him. He ran his eyes over her familiar beautiful looks, finally stopping on something he'd never seen before on her pale skin.

A star.

A single, Noah- like star stood out in the middle of her forehead, an onyx black, contrasting with her snow- white skin.

She grimly smiled, red eyes flashing.

- See now, Allen? I am part Noah... I belong with the Earl. Besides... *she maniacally laughed*... Being the Noah of Insanity is far too amusing to give it up!

Allen stared in numb disbelief as the once gentle and compassionate girl he knew mirthlessly laughed, clutching her stomach and doubling over.

- Lenalee, NO!- Allen yelled at the female exorcist with Dark Boots activated who had run to help him. But he was too late. He watched in horror as Rosalie snapped out of her insane laugh state and punched Lenalee through several acres of trees. A second later, she was beside Lenalle, lifting her off the ground while holding her by the throat, slowly closing off her oxygen supply with a cruel smirk on her perfect features.

- Wait! I'll... I'll fight you!

- Oh?- Rosa dropped Lenalle, not interested in the girl anymore. - Finally, we get to tear at each others' throats and rip each others' hearts out! Isn't this simply WONDERFUL?- she spread out her arms and twirled in glee as Allen stood there, Innocence activated and ready for battle.

A twisted smile lopsided her face, and she rushed at him with full speed, a dark matter dagger formed in her hand.

A blast of dark light

And a cry of shock

Ruby eyes widening

Silver ones half closed

She stands there, completely unharmed, as he struggles to keep upright, her dagger lodged just above his heart, blood dripping from the fatal wound. His eyes are half- open, and sincerely smiling at her as she steps back and then runs to catch him as he collapses.

- W- Why, Allen?!- she cries in despair, trembling as tears stream down her face. He gently wipes the diamond drops from her eyes.

- It's all... It's all my fault, Rosalie... I'm... I'm sorry I left you alone back then... If I hadn't, you would never have faced the Earl alone and awakened the Noah in you through his mind games... Please forgive me..

She looks at him, sniffling and tears darkening her crimson eyes.

- I do, Allen... But why?

He understood the question and smiled weakly.

- You're a friend, Rosa, and I protect my friends... Besides, I thought you'd realized by now that I love you, idiot...

- Huh?- ruby orbs widened in shock at the 3 words she had always wanted to hear, and then her beloved's silver ones glazed over and his heartbeat stopped.

An Inhumane shriek of pain echoed through the moonless night, and the half- Noah mustered all her Dark Matter power and willed it to work with her Innocence.

Rosalie's Innocence power was rejecting damage, that is why she was one of the most powerful and needed exorcists in the world even though her sync rate was 84%. For example, she could reject wounds, and it wouldn't cost her much energy to do so. She simply reverted any damage or influence on her target back to how it had been before the damage/ influence occurred. She could use it on buildings as well (what most of the exorcists had her do when there was a huge Akuma battle)

But she had never tried rejecting death before...

Warm- glowing orange ribbons bound around Allen's injuries, rejecting the damage, rejecting his very death. She was shocked but grateful to find his Innocence helping her, barricading the blood from flowing out of the wounds.

Agony shot through her body as she felt her Innocence and Dark Matter creak with the strain.

- Just a little longer, just a little bit more time and power... Hold out for me...- she thought, gritting her teeth, and then it happened. She heard his heartbeat and his silver eyes flew open. In relief, she smiled at him, releasing the hold on her power, and then she screamed as the energy damage tore at her, and everything went black.

She woke to a worried Lenalee and Allen standing over her bedside back in the Black Order hq, vaguely wondering if it was all a dream when Komui came in.

- Wha... Why- ..- she was silenced by Lenalee taking the lead of talk.

- We were attacked by a Noah, remember? He knocked me out cold, and killed Allen, shortly disappearing afterwards. That's when you arrived, badly wounded but in time, and succeeded in bringing Allen back to life.

- EH?!- Rosalie looked at Lenalee in numb disbelief, and she winked at her.

- I'll go file a report about the incident... Come ON, onisan!- she said, dragging her brother away so that only Rosalie and Allen were left in the room.

She was looking at him with relief, unconsciously running a hand over his snowy locks, when he caught it.

- Rosa, I love you * he grinned* I wasn't kidding when I said it on the battlefield after we fought.

Her eyes shone in delight as Allen leaned closer, capturing her soft lips in a gentle kiss, cupping her face in his hands.

- OI, MO... YA... shi...- Kanda froze in the doorway, as the two surprised lovers broke apart from their first kiss. Immediately, Kanda paled as insane crimson eyes glared at him, and the owner sweetly smiled.

- Would you like a death wish by any chance, KANDA?- she growled at him, and a second later the door was locked from the other end and Rosalie turned to Allen, beaming.

- Now then *she smirked seductively*... Where were we?

Allen flipped her over so she was lying on top of him, and they resumed kissing and snuggling, Rosalie's Innocence blocking the door from the inside as well, by causing the bolts to move in the opposite direction than intended. Rejecting, in other words.


End file.
